utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Celestetwit
Templates for Idol Songs Oh, yes, of course! I've started using a new template for the entire music category so I'm sorry for the confusion! The template is Template:Music. Each character has a specific color, so just keep scrolling down to check what hex code/color should be used, or go to Template: Color Code. Thank you for all your help at the Wikia! ---- Haha, sorry, I should start changing those templates and deleted Template:Character Song to avoid confusion. Like I said above, the template we're going to use for all the music-related pages is Template:Music. ---- Oh, don't worry! I'm going to be online for a while, so I'll be working here too, so please don't strain yourself too much! I need to do a lot before I go on semi-active status because of my first day of college. ---- Does that mean you're older than me? :O (You're from the Philippines too! I just noticed that!) Image/CD Covers Hey there, Celestetwit! Great job on the edits, by the way! Thank you so ''much! I just have one concern. The images you're uploading for the CD covers and templates have already been uploaded previously by other users, so there's no need to keep uploading new ones. I've seen at least three images of Syo's Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song, so, yeah... But thank you anyways! I'm working on organizing the images so we don't have any more problems over this kind of thing! Re:Duet and Unit drop down menu While I would really love to put in the full names for the navigation, the Wikia system will not allow the text to go beyond the space alloted for the navigation. Actually, I've always really wanted to put a dropdown for the themes, but it just really wouldn't fit. I'm still thinking of a way to shorten them somehow, or if I should just sort by character or something. Any suggestions on that? And I've been meaning to ask... Are you okay with me giving you rollback rights? College life is starting to settle into my life but I'm still having a hard time adjusting to one-and-a-half hour bus rides to DLSU and back (lol) and my schedule, so I fear that I ''might not be able to be on the Wikia if anyone has any problems regarding stuff like vandalism and spam/hate editing. Drop down menu and rollback rights Oh, I see! That's a good idea regarding the Navigation menu! I'll be sure to edit that now~ Also, thanks for the reference to the KuroBasu Wiki, and yeah, it looks super nice! If this is the case, I'll be sure to adopt the template now and make sure it fits our own design. Hm. Now to decide on the colors of each album. Then I'll probably make a separate page which sorts songs by artist. Wee, I'm doing this over Biology homework, hell yeah. XD And yey for the acceptance! I'll have your user rights changed~ Re:Master List Page Hm, guess so. Although I will adopt the template for the music and song category just for ease of access. Well, that's for another time. I still have to finish the Songs 'page. Re:Master list Actually, I've already started, and I'm already done with Audition, Happy Love Song, Fandisk Themes, and the Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song Series. :)) It won't take too long now that I've got my pacing right, so don't worry about it~ Actually, you can go check out the page - which is about half-done I suppose. I just needed to get it published just in-case my internet goes wacko and I end up losing the edits lol. My Username Hi hi, Celeste-san! ( OuO)/) Thanks for the info on the username change! I shall refer to it for future reference! I like my username and will keep it as it is for now. As I mentioned on my profile, the username stuck to me, as people remember it easily (they can't get it out of their heads ahahaha) and truth be told, it also displays a bit about my personality. (Plus, I'm not creative enough to think of another username. xD) GANBARIMAAAAAAASU! ( OuO)b Suki, desu! (please, come and talk to me! :D) 02:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tabber As far as my knowledge goes, there is a way to change the width, and that empty space could be filled up with ranking information regarding the song, or even the legend if the song has more than two singers. Re: Categories Actually, I'm working on them, but there are lots of others things that need work right now, so it's hard focusing from one thing to the next. As soon as I finish the images, I'll get right on the categories. Re: Vandalism No, unfortunately there is no way to block anonymous edits because it is against the Wiki's Terms of Use. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono]] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 08:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, we do have to look out for them. So far, I've already blocked several anon IPs and I really home I don't have to add any more. /sigh Anyway, it's okay about the game thing. I'm not really good at Japanese either (hence, me taking International Studies in DLSU-Manila and applying for the Japanese major in a term or so), so I understand. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but it's not that easy learning IS. I have to go through a lot of courses, such as political science, psychology, sociology... a lot of that before I can start majoring. XD Oh, but good luck to you! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 23:27, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: "Amazing Aria" page Page deleted, thank you for the heads up! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 11:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Navigation Okay, I fixed them and added a category for All Star Idol Song's for easy access and sorting. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono]] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Font Color Right now, I am already getting new hex-codes for darker shades of the said character's colors - Natsuki's being the hardest because I don't want his color looking anywhere near orange, but at the same time not make it a sort of brownish-yellowish shade because it isn't true to his color. For now, you can just continue typing their names down in regular black font color, and I'll just follow you up on whether I'll implement the use of darker shades of colors or not. And thank you for expressing your views and concerns. It helps a lot. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 14:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The background is compromisable, although I would have to look for the original file of the background, since I remember editing the entire thing on my own based off the old version of the Utapri Official Site, but I suppose it won't take me too long for that. The real challenge is finding a color that will be able to make reading Natsuki's font color readable - or finding a color for Natsuki that'll make it readable without having to compromise the background. This color #E2D704 is what I've come up with just now. To compare this color and the one currently indicated in the Color Code Template: NATSUKI VS NATSUKI. I think there's noticeable difference between the two shades, although I'm still experimenting with the hex values to see if I can get a better shade. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 14:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I think #FABE1F looks pretty good~ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 14:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I like the new colors~ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 11:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, but I'd like to point out that both the old and new colors for Camus are still difficult to read on the Tracklist '''template, so why don't we try using a noticeable darker shade for that particular template, just so you don't have to look too hard to read the CD name. I propose this color: #6B99A5. '''CAMUS Also, if there really is a problem with reading white text against a light background, then you can always use black font as an alternative, for the sake of reading, at least. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 11:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, of course you can start on the Music categories! I've already started doing the Audition songs and stuff. Also, the page you requested for deletion? I turned it into a redirect page so at least when someone enters that in the search bar, then they will be redirected to the actual Gamushara☆ROmanTic page. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Reference Tag Oh, yeah, I've noticed! I really need to review my tags and stuff lol Thanks for the changes! They make things look much neater and easier to edit~ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I can relate to the tag thing lol OTL And I appreciate the help a lot! Since classes at the Uni start at 8 and the bus ride there is almost two hours long, I'm not supposed to stay up late. XD OTL [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I can totally relate. My classes are mostly in the 10th floor - and I had to take the stairs once. Here's the thing in my college building. Around 7:30, all four elevators will be packed, and there are lines which are indescribably long. So yeah, either you wait for elevator and risk being even later, or move now and brave the "dreaded Andrew stairs", as we like to call it. OTL I had to do that exact thing once (10 whole floors, how did I survive?) and do the same thing several times (8 whole floors in another building). Also, our first subject has huge weight (three whole units), and it's Political Science, so missing anything is a no-no. UGH. What's also horrible is how I have to wake up around 4 in the morning and make sure I'm on my way around 5:30 or else I'm going to risk being late and getting stuck in the Liberal Arts elevator rush. Which reminds me that I have to write an essay about The Perks and Perils of Being a Frosh. XDD And it's a good thing I won't be graduating quick (because La Salle's unique trimester system lets you graduate in just three years, rather than four), since I plan to take up a second degree - International Studies is a really disapprove that course if you're serious about a job, because it limits your opportunities to foreign affairs, diplomatic stuff, etc., and you have to be really good and not just mediocre if you want a good job. So, my parents and I agree that I'm going take up a course in Commerce (LIA-COM, since La Salle allows Liberal Arts and Business courses to be taken at the same time!) - namely, Accountancy. So yeah, and then there are several orgs and exchange programs and it's a good thing I'm not joining politics. (Ranting, but I just really - um... "enjoy" Frosh life. XD) [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 14:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Waa~ ''The falls are pretty! I wish I could go to all those pretty places here in the Philippines, but we just don't have the time (''trisemester = three years of college = less vacation). /sigh [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 09:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah, my experience with Andrew's stairs. By the time I reached the 5th floor, I was seeing imaginary spots, my legs were shaking, and ugh I couldn't breath. But the sheer thought of our Political Science professor being mad scared me out of my wits and I forced myself up. XD OTL Want. Go. There. But I think, since Taft Avenue becomes Taft River (lol) during floods, I think I'm going to get sick of getting wet pretty soon now that the rainy season's coming, and there's this blasted hagabat ''or whatever. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 10:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Table w/ Rounded Corners You mean you want to make it look like this? Well, the code for the one above is this. |border="1" align="center" style="text-align: left; background-color:white; font-size:11px; width:100%; padding:2px; border-radius:2ex; border:1px solid #OAOAOA;" ! width="15%" style="background-color:#BCDCE0; color:#000; ; padding:.5em" | Number ! width="70%" style="background-color:#BCDCE0; color:#000; padding:.5em" | Title ! width="15%" style="background-color:#BCDCE0; color:#000; ; padding:.5em" | Original Airdate |- | '''NUMBER HERE' | style="background:#FFF; color:black;" | TITLE HERE | style="background:White; color:Black;"| AIRDATE HERE |- |colspan = "3" style="background:#DCF3F5; color:black;" | EPISODE INFO HERE |- ! colspan="3" style="height:21px; border-radius:0 0 10px 10px; background-color:#BCDCE0;" | |} Of course, you'll be the one to choose the border radius, border color, height, background colors, the widths of each column (although 15-70-15 is pretty good in my opinion) and other customizable stuff like that. For more rows, just keep adding | NUMBER HERE | style="background:#FFF; color:black;" | TITLE HERE | style="background:White; color:Black;"| AIRDATE HERE |- between the last the |- and ! colspan="3" style="height:21px; border-radius:0 0 10px 10px; background-color:#BCDCE0;" | |} . I hope I answered your question! :DD [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wikia Project page Waaah, that list! I've been meaning to make one but I never have the time. OTL /hugs It's a huge help and it shows what pages we should be shifting our efforts to, so thank you! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Translation I haven't started actually learning ''Japanese - majoring, even - so I'm not entirely sure about how I'm going to translate this, but here goes...! ジャケットは、ゲーム内イラストを担当する工画堂スタジオ描き下ろしイラスト使用！ ''JACKET wa, GAME-nai ILLUSTRATION wo tantou suru Kogado STUDIO kaki oroshi ILLUSTRATION shiyou! The jacket/s will be handled by Kogado Studio, the studio who had been in-charge of the in-game illustrations! Or something along that line. It's not the exact translation, and I had to put it in a way that'll be much easier to understand. So, yeah. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Table If you're going for a background image, then I'm not sure that will be possible here in the Wiki. But, if you are satisfied with just removing the '''Added by USERNAME' thing, then there is a way for us to remove that. To remove the Added by USERNAME caption as well as the border around it, then instead of , type down . Example: With "thumb" ( ) Without "thumb" and "size in pixels" ( ) [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 09:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) It is possible to make specific ones using div properties (like the ones you see in the Wiki's Homepage, where the word WELCO☆ME♪ 'is written, and underneath are screenshots from the anime's official site). Although, yeah, it would be a hassle since we would have to use several of them for each cell and yeah... The table looks nice, but I honestly prefer lighter colors when it comes to the cell backgrounds (but that's just me, I'm just not fond of bright backgrounds unless necessary). Otherwise, it looks great. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono]] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 09:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you're going for the colors used in the sites, then why not use the shade of bluish-greenish something they use in the logo. That is, the default color we use in templates? Just a suggestion, if you want to stick to the logo colors or something. The site's overloaded with pink and purple so lol [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 10:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah, you'd better get rest, then! ~ :3 [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:18, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Table "I like how you based the table off from the actual story/episode pages in the site! Most especially the titles! Nice touch! :3 I think the images should be kept to a minimum for the most part to avoid making the table look "bulky" in a sense." [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Maji LOVE 2000% Page/Table It looks great! :)) [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:15, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request for Deletion Deleted it~ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 09:24, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Deleted that page too! :)) [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 09:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Idol Profile Card Sorry, but I don't have my old scans with me anymore /sobs Most of my old files are gone, like my scan copy of the Shining Entertainment Magazine thing. Sorry! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:28, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Gallery Well, I can try adopting the template the used from the Free! Wiki Haruka Nanase Image Gallery, which shouldn't take too long to do. In fact, let me do it now. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 10:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yup, thanks for the suggestion! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Introductory Song Paragraph Sure, I guess sung by ''is really more appropriate for the songs pages, and ''featuring ''for the CD pages. As for the voices, we could try color-coding instead of the bold and italic style, I guess? [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 08:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, then! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jinguji Ren "Trivia" Deleted wrong information from the Jinguji Ren page. :)) Thank you for notifying me! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:51, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Probably from the R18 section or something. Or some random fanfiction, maybe. Who knows? But really, who in their right mind would put that kind of stuff in an '''otome game'. Sheesh. XD [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't even read ''doujinshi in the first place! lol (The only thing I do when it comes to ''doujinshi ''is ''music!). [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 23:14, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Piano Scores I think it would be best not to post the actual sheets for copyright reasons and such. Covers are okay. ║ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ']] [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|''' *:･ﾟ✧']] ║ 12:29, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hey there, '''Celestetwit'! I've been thinking for a while, and I really ''want to make you an admin of the Wiki! I mean, you're here everyday, and your contributions are great. So, whaddya say? ║ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ']] [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|' *:･ﾟ✧']] ║ 06:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) イェイ！ヽ(^。^)ノ ║ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ']] [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|' *:･ﾟ✧']] ║ 08:06, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Username Color Hm. Well, why don't you send the the CSS source and I'll add it in for you in the Wiki's css. :)) ║ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ']] [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|' *:･ﾟ✧']] ║ 15:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem. :)) ║ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ']] [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|' *:･ﾟ✧']] ║ 13:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Template Oh, Okay, I got that fixed! Thanks for letting me know! -- User:Raizza Shimono BK/Scans Um... I don't have my old files anymore. All I have are the original music files as well as the instrumentals, and that's about it for them. I'm sorry! -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 Re: Poison Kiss (episode) Hm, well, I wasn't exactly aiming to use a '''table '''for the summary, but rather a Show/Hide button to emphasize the "Warning: Spoilers!" part of the page. :)) For now, at least, I'd prefer if we focus our efforts on the '''Character' pages before moving on to the series. Well, okay. How about character history/plot then? I didn't really watch the anime series so I know.nothing.in that field... Re: AA and SS Tokuten Disk Tracklist Hm, as of now, I don't have any tracklist for both of the CDs, but I'll try and search for better scans for the CDs so I can at least read the text on them. :)) Oh, heehee, I found it! http://www.utapri.com/aa_product.html is one of them. I think.